<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Within by NegaiFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633908">Monster Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak'>NegaiFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga, Naruto, メタルファイトベイブレードZEROG | Beyblade: Shogun Steel | Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero G</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NaruHina 2020, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Amon's defeat and reveal, it seems as if the battle is over for our heroes... or is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amon, rather Noatak, had been revealed. His whole scheme had fallen apart the moment his painted scar came off and his face was revealed to Republic City. Still hovering over the water upon the spout he had bent up, he looked back at the shattered window to see the Avatar with Mako and Hinata beside her. They stared back at him incredulously. He gritted his teeth before jumping back into the water. Mako fired off three shots of flames down at him, but he swam away so quickly, he was able to avoid them.</p>
<p>"Ugh..." Korra groaned. She would've keeled over if Hinata hadn't caught her. "Thanks..." she mumbled out in gratitude. The kunoichi smiled. As much pain as she was in from Noatak bloodbending her eyes earlier, she was relieved to know that they had stopped Amon. It was all over...</p>
<p>"GRRRR..." a voice growled. Hinata immediately widened her eyes. She recognized the ominous feeling of dread. Of anger.</p>
<p>"Oh no..." she uttered, catching the others' attentions.</p>
<p>"What? What's wrong?" Mako asked. He then heard a loud footstep. He turned around and gasped in fright, widening his eyes.</p>
<p>"Mako?" Korra uttered upon hearing him, "What is-?" The Avatar stopped as she turned her head. She couldn't believe what she saw. Standing there was a humanoid creature bathed in a dark red and black layer of chakra, with its eyes and mouth a pure white. It had four long tails as it sauntered forward slowly, growling with each step. Korra noticed the spiky head it had. It was similar to... "Hinata..." she uttered, catching the kunoichi's attention, "is... that...?" she tried to ask.</p>
<p>"Naruto..." she answered with shaking eyes. The jinchuriki took a lunging stance.</p>
<p>"LOOK OUT!" Mako screamed, pushing both women down with him as Naruto jumped out. He actually intended to go over them all along as he landed upon the water below with a big splash. The crowd of once-Equalist followers murmured in surprise before the water died down, revealing the transformed jinchuriki. Bubbles of chakra began coming together in the form of a dark purple sphere in front of his mouth before he apparently ate it. In a matter of moments, he fired off several blasts of reddish white spheres from his mouth towards the open water. The subsequent explosions formed huge spouts that could be seen for miles. Panic was starting to spread as most of the crowd left screaming. Their screams caught Naruto's attention.</p>
<p>"No..." Korra uttered in horrified realization, seeing the jinchuriki turn towards the fleeing crowd. The people of Republic City she had fought so hard to protect and serve... were now about to be slaughtered by an out of control Naruto. At least, they would've been if it weren't for the blue streak of light that slammed into the jinchuriki's face, knocking him back along the water.</p>
<p>"What was that?!" Mako gasped. Korra and Hinata looked to see a red, blue, and silver object skimming across the water, jumping into the hand of someone familiar...</p>
<p>"Gingka..." the kunoichi uttered in surprise.</p>
<p>"One of your teammates?" Korra inquired, receiving a nod in reply.</p>
<p>"Everyone, clear out! Now!" Gingka demanded hurriedly. He drew his sword out from its scabbard, putting Cosmic Pegasus away into the pouch at his belt. Naruto stood back up on the water, glaring down the beyblader as he took a ready stance. "Come on, Naruto... Fight it..." he pleaded as sweat trickled down his face. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like his voice was reaching the jinchuriki as he lunged out at him. Just then, a pair of green laser beams struck Naruto, sending him tumbling back over the water. Hinata looked up and gasped in relief to see Jetray gliding overhead. He grimaced as he saw the state his friend was in.</p>
<p>"Really wish we planned better for this..." he muttered, slapping the Omnitrix dial at his chest. His body morphed with his two eyes becoming one and his body turning black as he became Feedback, falling down towards the jinchuriki. He noticed too late as the Conductoid slammed into him from above, pinning him against the water.</p>
<p>"Just hold still for a few minutes...!" he begged, plugging his antennae into the jinchuriki's back.</p>
<p>"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he roared in pain. Meanwhile, Feedback gritted his teeth. The strain of absorbing as much of the Nine Tails' chakra as needed to bring Naruto back to his senses was definitely taxing. He used his tail to expel that power in an electrical blast shot into the sky. However, he suddenly felt the jinchuriki's tails wrap around his body, threatening to pull him off.</p>
<p>"Gingka... help...!" Feedback grunted out. The beyblader jumped onto the water.</p>
<p>"Hang on, Ben!" he called out, rushing over to him. Seeing that her teammates were in trouble, Hinata jumped down from the arena window without a second thought.</p>
<p>"Hinata, wait!" Korra yelled, about to go after her until she keeled over onto her right knee. Gingka slashed at Naruto's tails with his sword, managing to free Feedback as he continued absorbing and releasing the energy of his friend.</p>
<p>"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he roared again, squirming wildly as he was desperately trying to free himself.</p>
<p>"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed. He perked up to see her there. His white eyes widened to see the tears in her own. "Please..." she begged, placing her left hand onto his face, "don't let him win..." she pleaded. In that moment, Feedback, plugged his bolted fingers into Naruto's neck. A huge electrical beam shot out of his tail as the last of the chakra layer surrounding Naruto completely disappeared. He was back. And he fell unconscious into Hinata's arms. "Huh..." she sighed in relief, holding him tight. She didn't even think about feeling embarrassed. She was glad that he didn't turn into the monster she thought he'd become.</p>
<p>"Everyone good?" a voice asked from above, catching their attentions as they looked to see Rex there hovering overhead with his Boogie Pack.</p>
<p>"Show up later next time, why don't ya?" Feedback remarked in annoyance as Gingka put his left arm over his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Hey, I was helping Iroh and you take down those planes," Rex retorted, "Cut me some slack, muchacho," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest. As the two argued, Korra looked on with somewhat of a grin. The Equalists had been defeated. Naruto was saved. But at what cost?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come over and check out my FanFiction page!</p>
<p>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>